


The Angel By His Side

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, lee!agarus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Agarus and Virgil are best friends. One day while they're hanging out, Virgil grows curious of Agarus's wings and not only discovers Agarus is ticklish, but also unlocks some more of Agarus's puppy-like behaviour!
Relationships: Agarus Lershal & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original nonbinary Character
Kudos: 2





	The Angel By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Agarus Lershal is an OC that belongs to @agarus-fallen-lershal. I hope I wrote the character right! And of course, I hope you like it!

Agarus and Virgil have been best friends for a long while. Despite the many differences between the two, Virgil and Agarus got along really well. They were both somewhat shy individuals who struggled in the social department. They both loved halloween, they both loved listening to music, they both enjoyed dressing up in darker outfits (Though, Agarus will go for a brighter palette sometimes) and both adults enjoyed being in comfort clothing most often. Though, there were some differences between the two. Specifically, where they came from. 

Virgil was the anxious side of Thomas sanders, who lived his days in the mind palace or in the living room helping Thomas. Agarus was a fallen angel who was brought to earth. They soon got used to the earthly values, and still loved to fly around better than walk. Funnily enough, Agarus can recall a time when Virgil downright told them: “Whoa, you’re part bat? Cool.” Agarus found that assumption to be hilarious, and let the man know that they weren’t a bat. 

“Hey Agarus. You okay?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus left their thoughts. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Agarus replied. “Why?” They asked back. 

“You...seem lost in thought.” Virgil explained. 

Agarus nodded in understanding. “Yeah...I was.” Agarus admitted. “But I’m completely down to earth now.” Agarus added. 

Virgil snickered. “Really? I thought you were still in heaven?” Virgil joked. 

“Hey!” Agarus yelled with a smirk, pushing him down and making him giggle. 

Agarus went back to their drawing while Virgil continued listening to music. Virgil didn’t really get much farther into his playlist though, thanks to Agarus’s black wings. The wings were flapping and moving around while Agarus was drawing. Have their wings always moved whenever they were distracted? Or is that a new thing? 

Virgil soon got off his bed and walked up to the wings. He started watching the wings curiously as they flapped like a fan. The wings were made out of multi-layered feathers that transitioned from black to bright red near the tips. It was very pretty to see upon multiple glances. The feathery look was always familiar to him. But...did they feel as feathery as they looked? If so, how soft? 

Virgil decided to feel Agarus’s wings. What he DIDN’T expect from Agarus, was a guffaw and a snort to come out of their mouth! Virgil quickly retreated his fingers and giggled at the funny reaction. “Yohohou ohokahahay?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus grabbed the touched wing and brushed off it with their hand. “What were you doing?” Agarus asked. 

“I was just trying to feel your wings! But you can snort?!” Virgil reacted. 

Agarus shrunk their body down and hid their face behind their hands and wings. Virgil just found the use of their wings for defense, super ironic in this situation. So, to show this, Virgil poked and scratched the very red tips of the wings. 

“EEEEEK!” Agarus squealed, hugging their fists against their chest and flapping their wings as far back as possible. 

Virgil just giggled like crazy from this reaction! “Oh my gosh that was so cute!” Virgil reacted. 

Agarus grumbled at first, but soon made a smile and blepped at him. Virgil gasped. “You DARE blep to me like that?!” Virgil joked. 

Agarus doubled over and fell into a fit of giggles. “Yohohohou’re sohohoho weheheird!” Agarus told him. 

“Mm hmm...mhm, okay. So, you think you can get away with being this adorable?” Virgil asked, playing around. 

“YYYYES!” Agarus replied proudly. 

Virgil quickly jumped onto them and started squeezing their sides. “AAEEEEEEhehehehehe!” Agarus squealed yet again. Agarus started wiggling around letting out tons of squeaky giggles. 

“Ooooh! We have ourselves a squeaky little mouse!” Virgil declared. 

“Nohohohohoho! Nahahat ahaha mohohohouhuse!” Agarus giggled more. 

“Oooooh...Then what ARE you?” Virgil asked, moving his fingers to their belly. 

Agarus bursted into a brand new fit of laughter. “Ihihihi’m ahahahaha bahahahahat!” Patton declared happily. 

“Oooooh! Another squeaky being. So, you’re a cute little puppy baby bat fly fly baby dog?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus just laughed even more at that! “SUHUhuhure!” Agarus replied. 

“Ooooooh! Then perhaps my special baby dog likes raspberries?” Virgil suggested. 

Agarus’s eyes widened. “RAHASPBERRIHIES?!” They yelled. 

“Aaaand here they come!” Virgil teased, leaning down. “In 1...2…” Virgil took in a big breath and blew a big raspberry on their sides! 

“eeEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Agarus squeaked and laughed. “VIHIHIRGIHIHIL!” Agarus yelled. 

“Yes, my baby bat fly fly baby dog?” Virgil teased. 

Agarus just laughed more! “CAHAHAN YOHOHOHOU-” Agarus paused their words when Virgil blew another raspberry right on their belly! Agarus squealed and laughed somewhat hysterically again! “YAHAHAHAHAY!” Agarus reacted. 

Virgil lifted his head up. “Did...did you just openly celebrate being raspberried?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus fell into a fit of nervous giggles this time, and covered up their mouth before nodding their head. 

Virgil tilted his head to the side curiously. “Why?” He asked. 

Agarus looked just about everywhere but Virgil’s face. They had no clue what to really say to him. But thankfully, it didn’t take long for Virgil to catch up on his own. 

“Ooooooh…You...you like it, don’t you?” Virgil realized very soon. 

Agarus folded their wings in front and covered up their own face even more. Virgil giggled. “You know that covering your face with one of your most ticklish spots just proves my point, right?” Virgil added. 

Agarus uncovered one eye and looked at Virgil. Not sure what else to say, Agarus nodded their head. 

Virgil smirked excitedly. “Oooooh! This is quite the breakthrough to Agarus’s hidden identity!” Virgil told them! “Do you want more tickles?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus uncovered everything and nodded like a super excited dog. 

Virgil chuckled. “Okay!” Virgil started skittering his fingers on Agarus’s ribs. “How about your ribs? Do you like your ribs being tickled?” Virgil asked. 

Agarus shrieked almost immediately and started laughing and wiggling around under Virgil’s grasp. If it weren’t for the tickle attack they were being succumbed to, Agarus would’ve probably said ‘Yes! I love it! Please keep going!’. But, they were too busy laughing. So, they showed it in their cheerful laughter and their need to lean into the ticklish fingers. 

“I’ll happily take that as a yes!” Virgil answered his own question. “Now, what about...HERE?” Virgil started drilling his fingers into Agarus’s hips. 

“VIRGILl- NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!” Agarus bursted out laughing, just giving up the small bit of struggle they had left. 

“Yes, Agarus?” Virgil replied. 

“NAHAHAT MYHYHYHY HIHIHIHIPS!” Agarus yelled back at him. 

Virgil let out a long sigh. “Fiiiiine.” He replied before retreating his fingers. “Guess I’m going for your wings then!” Virgil declared bluntly. 

“Okay, go- WAITWHAT?!” Agarus snorted and covered their mouth as slightly muffled cackles left their lungs.

Virgil was lightly stretching a wing out and skittering his fingers all over the upper and middle parts of the wing. Agarus flapped their free wing and aggressively kicked their feet as they cackled and snorted uncontrollably. Their wings were a SUPER bad spot on them! So Virgil stretching out their wings and taking advantage of how ticklish they were, was a SUPER BOLD MOVE! HOW DARE HE PULL AN ILLEGAL ACT LIKE THIS!? 

Virgil continued to tickle their wings for a while, and mentally took note of the wing spots that tickled more than others. The upper wings and the red tips seemed to be a bad spot that got Agarus wiggling and cackling the most! But the moment Virgil even slightly scratched the inner wing that connected to their back, Agarus SCREAMED! It sounded like it just about killed their vocal cords as well! It was pretty much the human equivalent of an alarm sound that told Virgil to not even ATTEMPT that spot! LEAVE THAT SPOT ALONE! 

And leave it, he did! Virgil let go of Agarus’s wings, pulled his hands up in arrest, and quickly caught Agarus as they fell into his arms. “I’m so sorry if I took it too far.” Virgil apologized, scared he may have overdid it. 

Agarus was a giggling, snorting mess. Their breathing was super interrupted by giggles and snorts, meaning talking was also temporarily off the list. Virgil did all he could to calm Agarus down. He removed their sweater to reveal their undershirt, he rolled up their pants, he moved their bangs off their forehead and he also gave them some water. Agarus happily took the water and mentally thanked him for trying to cool them down. 

But when Virgil was about to stand back up with the empty cup, Agarus grabbed his wrist. Agarus looked up at Virgil in almost desperation and yearning for something. “Yes Agarus?” Virgil replied. 

Agarus stretched their hands out to him and opened and closed them. This was Agarus’s childish version of ‘I want cuddles’. Virgil smiled and chuckled at Agarus’s child-like personality, and wrapped his arms around them. Agarus smiled and snuggled themself happily into Virgil’s warm embrace. He’s always nice and warm with his sweater on. That made him automatically comfy to snuggle. 

They snuggled for a little while. Virgil laid beside them and kept them from leaving his tight grasp. But Agarus started to crave some more tickles. But not the heavy, breath-taking tickles. Agarus craved some feather-light tickles. Agarus decided to take the feather aspect of the tickles to heart, and plucked a long feather off their own wing. Even though a black feather was missing, Agarus’s wings were so multi-layered that you couldn’t tell that a feather had been plucked from their wings. 

Agarus fluttered the feather on Virgil’s cheek to wake him up, and put the feather in his hand. “Hm? What-” Virgil looked down and saw the feather in his hand. “Is this...one of your own?” Virgil asked. Agarus gave a nod in reply, before pointing to their own ears. Virgil smiled as he started to understand the body language. “You want me to tickle your ears with the feather?” Virgil translated out loud. Agarus smiled happily and nodded, even wagging their bone tail to show their eager attitude. 

Virgil chuckled to himself and quickly started fluttering the feather around on their ear. Agarus’s mouth quickly widened as giggles left their mouth. They snuggled closer to Virgil and gratefully enjoyed the tickles. Virgil quickly started to enjoy tickling Agarus with the feather. Their cute little giggles, their wide, contagious smile and their flustered face was an absolute treasure to behold. 

“Do you realize just how adorable you are?” Virgil asked them. Agarus’s blush filled their face and their nose a little more. But despite how embarrassed they felt, Agarus nodded. “Wow! And you’re happily admitting it?” Virgil reacted. Agarus started giggling more at his reaction. “I think this may be a first! Ladies and gentlemen, an adorable bean who takes compliments! Please give Agarus a hand!” Virgil declared. 

Agarus bursted into laughter from that. “Yohohou’re suhuhuch aha dohohork!” Agarus told him. 

“Oh? I’m a dork now? Hmm...Maybe I should go for one of your melt spots then.” Virgil suggested. 

Virgil moved his hands to their back and started lightly scratching and rubbing their back. Agarus started to smile as they practically melted to the touch. It felt amazing. It was such a nice spot to be tickled on. Agarus’s eyes quickly started to droop from heaviness. It was growing impossible to keep their eyes open while their back was being scratched and massaged. 

To make things even better, Virgil moved to the fallen angel’s bone tail. Agarus’s bone tail was a few extra vertebrae that were connected to their spine and narrowed down to a point near the end. The moment the tail was scratched, Agarus practically started purring. The back was a really good spot to go for, but it was nothing compared to their tail. Their tail was the perfect go-to spot for putting the angel to sleep. And boy, did it work. 

It didn’t take long at all for Agarus to fall into a deep sleep within Virgil’s grasp. Virgil smiled and watched Agarus sleep for a bit. It was times like these that made their friendship so worthwhile. Seeing the angel sleeping in his arms, was like seeing a baby sleep in his arms. It was so peaceful to watch, that it started to make the holder fall asleep as well. 

Soon enough, Virgil’s eyes began to get droopy too. It was hard to fight off the sudden need for sleep. So, Virgil succumbed to it. Virgil fell into a deep sleep with Agarus. But just before he fell into REM sleep, Virgil summoned a thin blanket for the two of them.


End file.
